


Tendiendo puentes y levantando muros.

by ARow



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Aftercare, Angst with a Happy Ending, BDSM, Fluff and Angst, Multi, No Sex, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-10
Updated: 2018-07-10
Packaged: 2019-06-08 06:39:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,898
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15237600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ARow/pseuds/ARow
Summary: Sam tiene que mediar para que su hermano y su compañera de cacerías no acaben con su relación recién empezada.Los resúmenes no son lo mío xDD





	Tendiendo puentes y levantando muros.

  -Ssss –Vay se tragó un siseo de dolor, pero Dean lo escuchó igualmente.  
  -¿Te he hecho daño? ¿Te duele? –su voz sonaba cargada de preocupación, toda la somnolencia post-sexo olvidada.  
  -Un poco. Estoy bien –murmuró entre dientes, tratando de incorporarse. El enorme cuerpo de Sam seguía medio echado en ella, ahora también medio erguido, y las manos de Dean intentando revisarla no se lo estaban poniendo fácil. Empezó a sentir el nudo de malestar creciendo en su estómago.  
  -Estoy bien, en serio –no quería hablar, no quería explicarse, necesitaba espacio.  
  -Vay, si te he hecho daño tenemos que… -sus manos en su culo, intentando ver si había herida.  
  -¡Dean, rojo!

  Las manos se apartaron tan rápido que casi se sintió mal, pero no podía. Su mirada no había dejado las sábanas desde que los tres se habían desplomado en el colchón, no avergonzada sino incómoda. Molesta. No sabía cómo actuar, no sabía cómo pedir lo que necesitaba ni cómo disculparse por estropear una tarde que los tres habían disfrutado con creces, pero no podía quedarse ahí ni un momento más. Sam pareció entenderlo, porque se terminó de sentar, apartando la sábana con su cuerpo y despejándole el camino. Vay medio asintió en su dirección, deseando que entendiera el “gracias” pero con la mente ya ocupada en recoger su ropa de camino al pasillo.  
   La puerta se cerró con un chasquido suave, pero Dean lo sintió como un portazo. Sam no miraba a la puerta, sino a su hermano. No le hacían falta las palabras para saber qué pasaba por su mente ( _le he hecho daño, ¿y si quería parar? ¿y si no nos hemos dado cuenta?_ ). Joder, lo más seguro es que ni siquiera lo pensara en plural: Dean, el eterno y bendito mártir, siempre quedándose las culpas de los demás. La mente de Sam, sin embargo, funcionaba de manera distinta. Mientras que Dean se estancaba con la idea más horrible posible y le daba vueltas hasta la saciedad, Sam ya había repasado varias veces la escena en su mente e intentado encontrarle sentido. Estaba seguro de que Vay había disfrutado cada momento, salvo el terminar. No había tenido problema en decirles qué y qué no quería durante la escena, había usado la palabra de seguridad para avisarles de que quería ir más lento, y sencillamente no tenía sentido pensar que Vay haría nada que no quisiera hacer. Simplemente no casaba con quién era, y…

  Eso era.

  -Dean.  
  Su hermano estaba apoyado en un brazo, aún mirando fijamente la puerta, pero se puso en movimiento en cuanto escuchó su nombre. El tipo olía las conversaciones serias a kilómetros.  
  -Dean, para –Sam lo agarró del brazo lo suficientemente fuerte como para que entendiera que no iba a irse sin escucharlo. Esto era de lejos demasiado importante para que su política de no hablar de sentimientos lo jodiera, y así se lo dijo.  
  -Vamos a hablar de esto, y lo vamos a hacer ahora, porque creo que sé lo que ha pasado y…  
  -¡Claro que sabes lo que ha pasado! Lo ha dicho ella misma, le he hecho daño –Dean miraba a cualquier parte menos a su hermano, medio intentando soltarse el brazo-.  
  -¡¿Podrías escucharme un momento?! –su hermano lo miró al fin. Conocerlo tan bien tenía sus ventajas: confía en Sam para llamar la atención de un Dean descontrolado.- Estaba bien hasta que hemos terminado. No digo que no le doliera y no digo que no le hayas hecho daño, pero creo que esto no tiene nada que ver. Describe a Vay.  
  -¿Qué? Sam, no tengo ninguna gana de que me psicoana…  
  -¡Dean! Basta. Por una vez, hazme caso, porque esto es importante. **Quiero** a esa mujer en nuestra vida, y tú también, así que haz un esfuerzo y responde, ¿quieres?  
  Parecía que su hermano se estaba debatiendo entre seguirle la corriente o partirle la nariz para salir de allí.  
  -Dean. Descríbeme. A. Vay.  
  -¿Qué coño quieres que diga? ¿Morena, baja, fuerte? ¿Te describo su físico, su carácter, qué? ¿De qué mierda va esto?  
  _Ajá, palabrotas. Ahora estamos hablando._  
  -Lo que quieras, Dean. Solo hazlo. Necesito saber si ves lo mismo que yo.  
  -¿Y qué diablos quieres que vea? Es una cría a la que acabo de hacer daño, eso es lo que veo. Una cría que se ha largado en cuanto hemos terminado de follárnosla porque no podía seguir en la misma habitación que nosotros. Que yo.  
  Sam dejó ir el brazo cuando Dean tiró de él y se levantó, empezando a vestirse a tirones.  
  -No se ha ido por eso.  
  -Ya, los cojones, Sammy.  
  -Se ha ido por lo primero que has dicho.  
  Casi podía ver el cerebro de Dean estrujándose por recordar sus palabras.  
  -¿Porque le he hecho daño? ¿Me estás escuchando?  
  -No, porque piensas que es una cría a la que le has hecho daño.  
  Su hermano se volvió hacia él, furioso. Quizá debería dejar esa conversación para más tarde, pero no sabía cuánto margen tenían para solucionar el malentendido.  
  -Dean, necesito que te calmes. Necesito que te olvides un minuto de toda la rabia que estás lanzándote encima y que me escuches, porque no sé cuánto podemos esperar para ir con ella y necesito que hablemos. –Eso pareció captar algo del interés de Dean, así que siguió hablando-. ¿Recuerdas lo que nos dijeron Eric y Mayo en Rhode Island? Vay todavía no vivía “oficialmente” aquí, y estaban realmente sorprendidos de que consintiera siquiera en dormir bajo nuestro mismo techo. Y Mayo nos explicó todo el asunto de no dejarse ayudar, de cómo no aceptaba que nadie la viera débil. Creo que nuestra relación con Vay ha sido rara desde el principio, y no hemos sido capaces de verlo porque tampoco teníamos nada para comparar. Pero sus amigos, los que la conocen desde siempre, se sorprendieron de algo tan tonto como que durmiera aquí. Estamos hablando del epítome de la independencia, Dean. Esa mujer preferiría y prefiere aguantar el dolor de un brazo roto antes que pedir ayuda, y creo que ni siquiera es solo por orgullo, creo que realmente no… concibe el pedirle un favor a alguien si no le es absolutamente imprescindible.  
  Sam podía ver la frustración cada vez más evidente en la cara de su hermano, pero necesitaba explicarse.  
  -¿Qué coño tiene eso que ver con nada?  
  -Tiene que ver, porque lo que ha pasado hoy… Mira, no sé cómo arreglarlo, ni cómo hablarlo con ella, pero creo que cuando se ha ido ha tenido más que ver con el sentirse vulnerable que con ningún dolor. Joder, la primera vez que la vimos llevaba una semana de tortura encima, y seguía aguantando. La hemos visto correr con un agujero de bala en la pierna, le hemos cosido heridas sin anestesia.  
  -¿Y eso le quita gravedad a lo que le he hecho?? –Dean estaba casi gritando de nuevo.  
  -¿No lo entiendes? ¡No es el dolor! Los dos hemos estado abajo, tío, sabes que luego puede doler sin importar cuán poco te haya preocupado mientras estabas en ello, y los dos sabemos que lo de hoy ha sido todo menos suave. Pero eso no quiere decir que no lo quisiera, y deberías preguntarle antes de echarte toda la mierda encima. Lo que estoy tratando de decir es que sabemos que su tolerancia al dolor es muy, muy alta, y aún más importante, que es Vay. Sabes tan bien como yo que ni todas las cuerdas y esposas que tenemos la habrían mantenido atada si no hubiera querido…  
  -¿Cómo lo sabes? Nunca la habías visto en el dormitorio. ¿Cómo sabes que no se ha bloqueado, que no quería irse pero… yo qué sé, ha entrado en shock?  
  Sam dudó por un momento, pero no podía ser, ¿verdad? Había respondido “verde” cada vez que habían preguntado, e incluso cuando los había visto dudar.  
  -Entonces, igualmente tenemos que hablar con ella. Si es como yo pienso, se ha ido porque no le gustaba la idea de que pensáramos que es débil o vulnerable o lo que sea, y tenemos que llegar a un acuerdo, porque por más fuerte que sea no quiero perderme la oportunidad de cuidarla después de una escena, antes de que vuelva a ser la Vay que puede destrozarnos con una mano. Y, si tienes razón, con más motivo necesitamos hablar con ella, no ignorar lo que ha pasado como nos gusta hacer. A ti más que a mí.  
  -Eso no…  
  -Dean. Acéptalo. Tienes una facilidad pasmosa para auto flagelarte, pero si de veras le has hecho daño, ¿no se merece que te preocupes por ir y arreglar las cosas?  
  Lo tenía. Sam empezó a vestirse, provocando que su hermano lo imitara por inercia. Podía ver que aún estaba dándole vueltas a la conversación (la que habían tenido y la que iban a tener), pero sabía que lo importante estaba claro.  
  Sintiéndose solo un poco asqueroso (seguía todo sudado y más bien pringoso, pero ya habría tiempo para una ducha), salió del cuarto y se dirigió hacia el de Vay. A pesar de lo seguro que había estado hablando con Dean, notó su nerviosismo crecer con cada paso hacia el final del pasillo. ¿Qué diablos le iba a decir? Si su teoría era cierta, decirle a Vay que estaba bien que se sintiera así después de una escena solo la cerraría en banda. Tenía que dejar claro que no la veían como nada menos que la guerrera que era (literalmente hablando) solo porque se dejara manejar en la cama, pero sentirlo y expresarlo eran dos cosas bien distintas, y tenía la sensación de que Vay iba a estar más a la defensiva que receptiva.  
  Tocó a la puerta sin vacilar por el único motivo de que su hermano estaba justo a su lado y tenía que mantener la fachada de seguridad si no quería que se arrepintiera y lo dejara solo con su “conversación de chicas”. _Irónico_ , pensó, _creo que Vay tiene aún menos ganas de hablar de sentimientos que tú, Dean._  
  La puerta se abrió a medias. Vay estaba vestida, el pelo húmedo de la ducha, y estaba sosteniendo la puerta de tal forma que quedaba claro que no les estaba invitando a pasar. A un paso del umbral, bloqueaba la vista del cuarto dejándose suficiente espacio para cerrar la puerta si se acercaban más de la cuenta. Sin embargo, no parecía asustada ni enfadada. Si Sam hubiera tenido que adivinar, habría dicho que ella tampoco sabía qué diablos decir.  
  -Vay…  
  -Sam piensa que crees que vamos a verte de forma distinta después de acostarnos, como si hubiera forma humana de olvidar que eres la persona más peligrosa que conocemos, por más que durante un rato hayas fingido que teníamos algún tipo de poder sobre ti. Yo creo que te he hecho daño y que lo que hemos hecho ha dejado de gustarte en algún momento, pero no has dicho nada o somos unos capullos y no nos hemos dado cuenta. Lo que, ahora que lo digo en voz alta, no cuadra con lo que acabo de afirmar. Aun así, está bien preguntar. Por si, yo qué sé, has pensado que mejor no decir nada por algún motivo de esos que solo tú entiendes.  
  Podría haber sonado como una acusación, pero lo había narrado como un hecho: Vay hacía cosas que a veces ellos no entendían. Ningún problema con eso. Dos pares de ojos se posaron en Dean, pero éste había pasado el momento de darle vueltas a los problemas. Ahora tocaba actuar, y no tendría el don de su hermanito para los discursos, pero era el puto amo preguntando dudas.  
  -Sutil.  
  Sam parecía dudar entre las ganas de matar a su hermano y las de darle un abrazo, pero Vay era más importante. Se congeló durante un segundo, los ojos muy redondos, y de repente su mano libre estaba tapándole media cara bajo las gafas, un quejido saliendo del fondo de su garganta. Se quedó así, con los ojos cerrados hacia el suelo y una expresión de extrema concentración. Al final, soltó un suspiro de frustración, como si fuera a hacer algo de lo que no estuviera muy segura, y abrió los ojos, aún apartando la mirada, sus dedos pellizcándole el puente de la nariz.  
  -Es lo primero.  
  La voz le salió bastante más baja de lo que esperaban, pero ambos la escucharon perfectamente. Sam se sintió de tres metros de altura. ¿Entendía su hermano la confianza que acababa de brindarles Vay? Seguramente, por la cara de adoración y alivio que estaba poniendo.  
  -Gracias.  
  Vay lo miró de reojo un segundo, las cejas fruncidas, preguntando. Sam estaba empezando a darse cuenta de que no le gustaba hablar cuando no se sentía del todo a gusto, en el sentido más literal de la expresión.  
  -Por la confianza. Antes, en el cuarto, y ahora.  
  Vay se retorció, incómoda, y Sam no pudo frenar del todo su sonrisa.  
  -Soy consciente de que Dean y tú os estáis peleando por ver quién lleva peor el hablar de sentimientos, pero si pudiéramos centrarnos un momento…  
  Esto consiguió arrancarle una sonrisa avergonzada a Vay, y una mirada indignada a Dean.  
  -De acuerdo. –Vay respiró hondo, deseando con todo su ser que esto no le estallara en la cara. Confiaba en Sam y en Dean con su vida, pero se sentía mal de solo pensar en “desnudarles su corazón”. Dioses, solo le faltaba ponerse a cantar y sería una princesa Disney-. Vale. A la mierda. Os quiero, a los dos. Puede que sea porque nunca he estado tan a gusto con nadie, o porque es la primera vez que no tengo que elegir entre ser respetada o dar miedo, o porque estáis más buenos que el queso, pero os quiero. Y hoy… hoy… bueno, lo que Dean ha dicho, más o menos. La verdad es que no sabía cómo ibais a reaccionar cuando se os pasara el calentón, y he asumido el peor escenario. Tampoco sé si lo de hoy ha sido cosa de una vez para vosotros, y no me malinterpretéis, estoy bien con eso, pero no me gusta… no saber.  
  Hala, hecho. Se quedó mirándolos, seria, pero bastante a gusto con su discurso. Perfecto, a medio camino entre tender un puente y levantar un muro, como a ella le gustaba. Se negó a sentirse vulnerable ( _sentirse vulnerable es ser vulnerable, no pueden tocarte si no les dejas. Ignoremos convenientemente que acabas de confesarles tu a… trac… ción por ellos_ ).  
  Más tarde pensó que le habría encantado grabar las caras de los hermanos. Los dos mirándola fijamente, los ojos cada vez más grandes mientras sus palabras se asentaban del todo. Por fin, la sonrisa de Sam explotó en su cara, como si le acabaran de dar la mejor noticia del mundo. La expresión de Dean, por su parte, pasó de confundida a algo que solo podía describirse como la sonrisa de medio lado más jactanciosa del mundo.  
  -¿Nos quieres? ¿Como en querer, de querer?  
  Vay volvió a apartar la vista, no queriendo tomarse la pregunta a mal, pero con las dudas resurgiendo con fuerza. Aunque toda duda quedó absolutamente sepultada por el impacto del inmenso cuerpo de Sam, que de repente estaba besándola como si no hubiera un mañana y abrazándola tan fuerte que, por un momento, se preocupó seriamente por sus pobres costillas remendadas. La voz de Dean le llegó desde algún sitio detrás de su hermano, cargada de humor.  
  -Nosotros también te queremos, Vay. Por si Sammy no lo está dejando lo suficientemente claro.  
  Se separaron sin aliento, y hasta que sus pies no volvieron a tierra no se dio cuenta de que Sam la había levantado del suelo. Sin tiempo a recuperarse, el hermano mayor la atrajo hacia su cuerpo, mucho más suavemente, y la besó un momento antes de separarse lo justo para poder mirarla a los ojos.  
  -Te quiero, Vay. Y Sam también. Y vamos a trabajar en esto, porque me niego a seguir viéndote beber café por las mañanas sin poder lamerte los labios después.  
  Vay no pudo evitar una carcajada de sorpresa.  
  -Dean Winchester, no te hacía un romántico.  
  -Sí, sí, ríete lo que quieras, pero estás roja como un tomate. –Se volvió hacia su hermano, que parecía un enorme cachorro feliz, con la sonrisa más engreída que pudo engendrar-. Bueno, Sammy, yo diría que la conversación ha sido un éxito, para ser tú el único sin “estreñimiento emocional” –se aseguró de marcar bien las comillas y el sarcasmo, y fue el turno de Sam para verse avergonzado. Solo un poco-. Creo que la señorita y yo nos merecemos una hamburguesa por el esfuerzo.  
  Vay lo miró un momento, sumida en sus pensamientos, antes de darle un muy casto beso y volverse hacia Sam. Con una mano en su nuca, tuvo que estirarse para encontrarlo a medio camino y besarlo como a su hermano, antes de soltarlo y echar a andar hacia la cochera.  
  -No te preocupes, Sam, a ti te conseguimos una ensalada de camino.  
  No se volvió a ver la carcajada feliz de Dean ni la queja medio fingida de Sam mientras la seguían. Esperaba que el corto camino hasta el coche fuera suficiente para que su cara dejara de reflejar como un maldito libro abierto todo el asombro y la felicidad que amenazaba con explotarle en el pecho. Al fin y al cabo, tenía una reputación que mantener.


End file.
